


The Caretaker

by goblindesert



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Modern AU, Romance, Romance Novel, Sexual Content, Slow Burn, cheesy as fuck, trashy romance au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-12 08:17:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7927444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goblindesert/pseuds/goblindesert
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So I have had a deep need lately to throw Blackwall and my Inquisitor into a sappy romance novel setting. Listen buddy, I need some shameless trashy romance novel stuff sometimes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Des pulled another tissue from the depleted box, that sat next to her on the couch, and wiped her eyes. The television in front of her played out a cheesy scene from a romantic drama, that she had accidentally stumbled upon whilst flicking through the channels with a deep need for distraction.

 

“ _I would never lie to you, you're the only one I love,_ ” The man on the screen declared to the beautiful woman in his arms.

  
  
“You lying bastard!” Des yelped at the TV, trying to stifle a sob, ' _Oh Maker, I am pathetic.'_ She thought as she grabbed another tissue and cried into it.

 

Her phone buzzed where it sat next to her, she flipped it over and peered at the screen through blurry eyes. The name, Josie, flashed across the screen in bright, urgent colours. She loved her friend dearly, but Des couldn't bare the thought of talking to anyone, let alone someone as put together as Josie, in her current state. She let it go to voice-mail.

 

The phone started ringing again after a short pause. Des flicked it to silent and turned it over, ignoring the call. She raised the volume on the TV and tried to let the guilty twinge in her gut pass by.

 _'Hopefully whatever she was calling for wasn't important,'_ She chewed the inside of her lip and stared at her phone, _'What if she needs my help?'_ She grabbed it and went into her voice messages.  
  


“ _You have one new voice mail.”_ the robotic voice informed, before clicking over to Josie's message.

 

“ _Hello Des, I know you're at home and I know you probably don't want to talk to anyone. But I hope you listen to this message, because I've just arrived at your apartment building and I'm coming up, I knew you would have said no if I had asked, but you need to see a friendly face and I also have some food to cheer you up,”_ Des hung up.

 

“Fuck!” She yelped, looking around at her mess of an apartment. Used tissues covered the couch, as well as her bed cover, which she had pulled from her bed and used as a cocoon of sadness for the past few days. Empty crisp packets covered her coffee table, and the kitchen was a disaster zone. She ran her hands down her face, wondering how bad she looked, _'I bet I look as bad as this apartment.'_

 

A knock at the door shifted her from her place on the couch and she trudged over to answer it, sighing. Josie and Des had met in her first week at her job as a PA at Inquisition, a law firm she had worked at for five years. She was hands down one the best people she had ever made friends with, but she was tenacious when she wanted to be and Des knew there was no point in trying to ignore her knocking. She had an image of Josie sweetly talking her building manager into relinquishing a spare key to gain entry, that woman had a way with words. No, ignoring was not an option.

 

“Des, I know you're in there, open up,” She said, in a sing song voice.

 

“Are you sure you want to come in, it looks like a bomb went off in here,” she gripped the door knob, hesitating to open up.

 

“Then it looks no different to how it usually does?” Des could hear her giggling behind the closed door, hearing Josie's warm, Antivan accent was surprisingly comforting. A small smile cracked across her puffy face as she unlocked it.

 

“Alright, come in then.” Des plonked herself straight back on the couch, and watched Josie cautiously enter the messy, two bedroom apartment that Des called home. Josie's eyes darted around the room, surveying the damage. The timber floors clearly hadn't been swept for days, tissues covered most of the living area, as well as used cups, plates, and empty packets from various snacks, the kitchen was definitely the worst of all, and the curtains were drawn shut, she wondered how long it had been since they'd been opened.

 

“When was the last time you saw sunlight?” She pulled the drapes open and let the warmth pour in. Des squinted, trying to adjust to the sudden onslaught of light. “Please, do not tell me that you have, so far, spent your time off work confined to this couch.” Des could only sniffle in response and Josie shook her head a little, already knowing the answer. She made her way to the kitchen, clearing a space on the counter to place the groceries she had brought with her there. She put away any items that needed refrigerating and joined Des on the couch, placing a caring hand on her shoulder.

“Why didn't you call me? I know you're hurting right now, but being stuck inside your own head isn't going to help.” She looked up and assessed the movie that Des was watching, “you also do not need to be watching silly things like this,” she concluded, hitting the _off_ button on the remote.

 

“I'm pathetic, I know!” Des was disgusted to find she couldn't keep her voice straight, it wavered and cracked. She knew that she was moments away from crying again, she grabbed another tissue just in case.

 

“You're not pathetic! You've been hurt, what Sam did was pathetic, not you.”

 

“I should have realised sooner that he was a cheating bastard. I feel like such a fool. I wasted _four_ years of my life on him!” Des started to cry again, burying her face in her hands.

 

Josie swore under her breath in Antivan and pulled Des into a hug, “I swear if ever get my hands on that blighter!”

 

Des looked up at her and chuckled lightly as she wiped her eyes. Josie was not usually one to jump to harsh words or talk of fighting, it was odd to hear coming from her. Josie took a deep breath, controlling her rage.

 

“We will not have any more talk of him. I came to cheer you up-” She stood up and pulled Des with her, “-You go and shower, now. While you do that I will prepare us lunch.” She pulled her into a hug and Des clung to her hard. “Phew!” Josie said pulling away, “Yes, definitely need a shower.” She said smiling. Des smiled back and chuckled a little, she could smell herself now that she had mentioned it and shuffled toward her en-suite bathroom. Josie moved toward the kitchen.

 

Des stopped and turned to her friend, “Josie-” She stopped clearing the kitchen bench of dirty dishes and looked up, “thank you for coming around and I'm really sorry you have to see me and my place like this.” She motioned to the mess surrounding Josie.

 

“My friend, there is nothing to be sorry about. I am here to help and I will have this place clean in no time, you just focus on healing.” She smiled and added, “Now, go shower, you will feel better.”

 

* * *

 

Des re-emerged feeling refreshed, she bunched her hair up into a towel as she entered the living room. Josie had somehow managed to get the kitchen spotless in the time it had taken her to shower and had started on lunch. Des took a seat next to the counter.

 

“Need any help?”

 

“I'm nearly finished, but if you wouldn't mind, could you take these outside and set up the table out there-” She handed her serving trays filled with an assortment of her favourite foods, she smiled and teared up a little, “-it's such a nice day outside that I thought it might be nice to eat out on the balcony?” She looked to Des with concern, noticing the tears.

 

Des shook her head, trying to regain her composure. “That sounds like a great idea, thank you Josie, this is lovely and the kitchen looks wonderful.” She gave her a peck on the cheek and took the trays out to her balcony that overlooked the city street. She arranged the plates on the small table and looked over the food, deciding on a slice of Orlesian cheese. The warmth of the afternoon sun, Josie's presence and the feeling of being clean for the first time in days had thoroughly increased her mood. She popped another slice of cheese in her mouth, “Josie! Should I put on some music?”

 

“That sounds perfect.”

 

Des bounded inside and selected one her relaxing, acoustic albums from the shelf and placed it into the stereo. Letting the soft melody drift through the room and out to the balcony.

 

“Need me to take anything else out?” Des asked coming over to the kitchen.

 

“No, thank you. I do have one last surprise for you though. We can't start lunch until I give you this-” She produced a brown bag from behind her back and passed it to Des. “-enjoy” She added, smiling.

 

Des could already smell what the bag contained and she ripped the paper open in excitement. She gave Josie a warm smile. “Thank you!” In her hands she held a loaf of fresh bread from her very favourite bakery, _Halla Home_ , they made their bread in the traditional way, just like her family did. It was a way for her to have a slice of home whilst living in the city. She teared up again and pulled Josie into a crushing hug.

 

“Now, lets have lunch.”

 

Des had eaten her whole loaf of bread before they spoke again. They sat back with full bellies and looked out over the street, watching people pass by beneath them.

 

“I had another reason for coming here today also, I must confess.” Josie finally said, breaking the comfortable silence.

 

“Hmm?” Des replied, taking a sip of juice.

 

“I think you need to get away from the city for a while. I know how unhappy it makes you and at the moment you need to be somewhere happy. So I was thinking, what if you spent the rest of your time off at my family's cottage?”

 

Des pondered Josie's words for a moment, “I couldn't possibly-”

 

“Well, why not?” Josie said, cutting her off.

 

Des fumbled for a reason, not wanting to admit that she didn't want to go anywhere that didn't have internet. She had been keeping tabs of Sam online, torturing herself with his new relationship. Josie raised an eyebrow when she failed to answer, “I just have too much going on here.” Des finally said lamely.

 

“I won't take no for an answer, I have arranged it with my family and I will be coming to pick you up tomorrow to drive you there. Please Des, you know how much you love the cottage. Remember that wonderful trip we took with the girls from work last year. You were out in the garden every day!”

 

Des thought fondly of that trip away. Josie was right, she did need to get away, if she didn't push herself to get out of the apartment now she might never leave again. She desperately needed to get away from it all for a while.

 

“Ok, I will go.”

 

Josie cheered, and added, “I can come and visit you on the weekend as well. Just think how nice two weeks in the country will be! You won't even recognise yourself when you get back for work.”

 

Des smiled, _'wouldn't that be nice?'_ she thought.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damn life getting in the way of me posting self indulgent romantic drivel! Haha. Here's the second chapter :)

“Are you sure you have enough groceries?” Josie looked over her shoulder with a furrowed brow, to the bags that covered the back-seat. With the groceries loaded into the car they were officially leaving the last piece of civilisation before arriving at their location. The cottage was still an hour drive away and she dreaded the idea that they might have forgotten something.

 

Des couldn't help but chuckle. “I'm going away for two weeks, not a month. I don't think I need more than that,” She motioned to the bags, “besides, I have been eating wayyy too much while I've been moping around my apartment. It wouldn't hurt for me to cut back.”

 

Josie smiled, “You seem a lot better today, Des. I hope you don't resent me for trying to push this trip on to you. I know, I try to organise everything too much sometimes, but I just worry about you. You're my friend and I hate to see you so down, especially over that bastard, Sam.” She started up the car and pulled back onto the main road.

 

Des smiled back, Josie noted that the smile didn't quite reach her eyes. “I could never resent you. I know you have my best interests at heart. Besides, the more I think about it, the more I have to agree with you that some time in the country will do me the world of good.” She sighed and leaned back into the car seat, taking in the trees that flew by outside the window. “Being at home and seeing things that constantly remind me of him, and the shit he put me through was just making everything worse.”

 

She nodded and asked, “are you sure you definitely have everything you need?”

 

Des chuckled, “yes, I'm positive.”

 

“Ok, well if there's anything you need don't hesitate to call. I have told the caretaker that you'll be staying for the next two weeks and he said you're welcome to use his phone whenever you need it.”

 

“That's very kind of him but I fully intend to spend the next two weeks as far from technology as possible. I think I might even do a little bit of whittling or sketching. It's been a long time since I've done anything with my hands.”

 

“I was hoping you might say that. Have a look in the glove compartment, I got you a little gift,” Josie said, giggling.

 

Des pulled a heavy gift from the compartment and ripped back the paper to reveal a generous cut of Ironbark wood, perfect for shaping, “what did I do to deserve a friend as perfect as you, Josie?” she said, sniffling back happy tears.

 

Josie giggled and let her pleased smile take up her face, she was glad her friend appreciated the gift. She hoped that the distraction would help her move on during her time away. The cottage was stocked with books, a radio, board games and various other time consuming activities, so Josie hoped that Des would have no time think about her betraying ex whatsoever.

 

The rest of the car ride went by filled with easy chatter and bad singing to whatever terrible song came on the radio, until Josie finally announced, “We're here,” as she pulled the car up to the beautiful wooden cottage.

\------

 

The cottage was just as peaceful as Des remembered it being. It looked as though most of it had recently received a fresh coat of paint and the garden that surrounded it took her breath away. She'd forgotten what it was like to be surrounded by greenery instead of grey cityscape, “the garden is even more beautiful than the last time we were here,” Des said looking to Josie who was grabbing some shopping bags from the back-seat.

 

“Why, thank ye!” A thick Starkhaven accent said from behind a collection of royal elfroot that was growing along the picket fence surrounding the cottage.

 

Des jumped as an elderly man appeared from the spot where he'd obviously been crouching. Behind her, she heard Josie chuckle.

 

“This is Fergus, he tends to the garden here. He's the reason the garden looks as beautiful as it does now,” Josie said.

 

Fergus tipped his flat cap to the two women and smiled warmly, “pleased to meet ye.”

 

Des couldn't help but return the smile, “I'm Des, it's a pleasure to meet you too.”

 

“Let me help you with those,” he said moving towards them to grab the bags of groceries. Before they could protest he had snatched them away and was heading toward the cottage, only stopping when he reached the door, “I dinna have a key sorry,” he said, waiting for Josie to step forward to let them inside.

 

After unloading all the supplies and Des' bags. Fergus gave them a tour of the garden, informing them of all the new things he had planted. Des and Josie exchanged a look and couldn't help but laugh.

 

“We bought all that food for nothing, the food you're growing here looks nicer than anything we brought with us!” Des announced as she brushed a hand over a tomato plant.

 

“Ay, you'll have no trouble filling your belly whilst you're here. I'm sure Blackwall wouldn't mind taking some of the food of your hands if you get to overwhelmed. He has one one hell of an appetite that man. Used to eat me and Susan out of house and home, he did,” Fergus said.

 

“Sorry, who is Blackwall?” Des asked, _“What an odd name...Blackwall,”_ She thought.

 

“Blackwall is the caretaker. He takes care of the cottage, he's the one I mentioned earlier that offered the use of his phone,” Josie replied, smiling as she took a strawberry that Fergus had offered her.

 

"You're not the caretaker?" She asked in a surprised voice that made Fergus chuckle. 

 

“Nae, I'm just the gardener. Blackwall is the man to talk to if you need anything fixed or if you're low on firewood. Lives up that way, he does,” Fergus added, pointing to the wooded area behind the cottage, “I'm sure he'll show up at some point, he mostly keeps to himself though.”

  
“Well Fergus, I think we should let Des get settled in. I need to head off and get back to the city before it gets too late,” Josie said to the elderly man.

 

He smiled, “Ay, I will walk ye to yer car-” He extended his smile to Des and added “-I will see ye again soon.” He gave her hand a little pat and she couldn't help but smile back. He radiated warmth.

 

Josie gave Des a hard squeeze, “try to enjoy yourself and don't hesitate to call if you need to,” she gave Des a quick peck goodbye on the cheek and turned to Fergus, “I will drive you back to your place if you like, Fergus?”

 

He nodded, “I'd be very grateful, my legs aren't what they used to be.”

 

She waved them goodbye as they left. Once she was alone, she turned and took in a deep breath, _“I feel more like myself already,”_ She thought with a smile, looking up at the cottage.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shirtless Blackwall galore. Enjoy!

The alarm radio crackled to life next to Des, pulling her from her fitful sleep. Her first night in the cottage had been an interesting one. When the sky outside had darkened, a panic had set in as she realised she had never been alone in the countryside before. With the haunting animal cries cutting through the heavy silence of the night, she had found it very hard to get comfortable.

 

She rolled over on the bed and stared up at the ceiling, humming happily as the morning sun peaked in through the curtains and warmed her skin. She decided she could put up with fretful sleep if it meant waking up to such warmth and bliss. It was amazing how much calmer she felt waking up to the sounds of birds chirping happily and trees swaying, than to the buzz of people talking in the street and cars passing by that she got every morning in the city.

 

“ _Now to the weather. It looks like we have possible showers over the next few days, there's also a low pressure system moving in that may result in some heavy weather later in the week but we will keep you updated-_ ” Des leaned over and turned the radio off with a click.

 

“ _If it's going to rain, I may as well get out and enjoy the sun while I can._ ” She thought, hopping out of bed.

 

* * *

 

After a breakfast of oats and fresh berries from the garden, Des laced up her running shoes and pulled her long blonde hair back into a ponytail.

 

She had been a pretty active person before her ex, Sam, had somehow managed to suck away the energy she required to exercise. Des planned on doing all the things she used to enjoy while she was at the cottage, including exercising again.

Sam had always complained whenever she wanted time to herself for her hobbies, insisting that she spend time with him. When she did however, he would ignore her and never want to go anywhere or do anything, that was until he started staying out later and later after work. When it first started, Des was actually a little grateful for the time on her own, after a while however she realised something was going on. That something being an affair with one of his co-workers.

 

She planned on running, reading, whittling, drawing and maybe even having an orgasm while she was away. “ _I deserve a little fun and an orgasm damn it, I feel sorry for that woman that Sam ran off with. If our sexual history was anything to go off then that poor woman is going to have a future filled with very boring sex,_ ” a smug little smile crept over her face as that thought popped into her mind, “ _I hope they are cursed with terrible sex forever,_ ” she added bitterly, shutting the cottage door behind her, before stepping out for her run.

 

“Morning lassie!” A cheerful voice announced.

 

Des spun around, spotting Fergus smiling at her from the gate. She blushed, praying that he couldn't tell what she had been thinking moments before. “Morning Fergus,” she walked over to him and unlocked the gate, he carried gardening tools in his hands and a bouquet of flowers.

 

“These are for ye, to welcome ye to the neighbourhood,” he said, passing her the flowers.

 

“Oh Maker, they are beautiful! Thank you,” she gave him a peck on the cheek, “would you like to come inside for a cup of tea while I put these in some water?”

 

“Nae, I can see ye are on your way out. Don't let me pull ye from yer day, I just wanted to pop round and sort out some things in the garden and give ye those flowers.”  
  
“Well, thank you again, Fergus. I will just go put these inside.” She ran in and found a jar large enough to hold the flowers and sat them on the kitchen table. They really were beautiful, Des wondered how lovely Fergus' own garden must be. If the cottage garden was anything to go off, then his must be glorious. When she went back out, Fergus was already hard at work. “I've left the door unlocked, in case you want to go in and get some water or anything,” she said smiling.

 

Fergus looked up and tipped his hat to her, “Thank ye, lass. I'll try be out of the way by the time ye get back.”

 

Des looked at him thoughtfully for a moment before coming to a decision, “Fergus, I was wondering if you might be interested coming around for dinner tonight? It's just that last night I found being on my own here a bit frightening and I thought maybe if I have some friendly company it will make the silence out here a little more bearable,” she nervously started to shift her feet, suddenly aware that she sounded a little strange, inviting the man to dinner, “you're welcome to bring someone if you like as well.”

 

He chuckled, “I'm flattered for the invitation and I'd be delighted. Unfortunately it will be just me attending, I hope ye don't mind. Sadly, my Susan passed away last year. Maker rest her soul,” he said sadly.

 

“I'm so sorry to hear that,” She pulled her arms across her chest, suddenly feeling silly for feeling scared and alone out here, when Fergus had been dealing with being alone for a year.

 

“I try to think of the good times, we lived a good life. I am blessed to have so many good memories of her. She grew those flowers I gave you today. She's the one who got me into gardening actually,” he smiled to himself for a moment and then seemed to realise where he was, “eh, enough about all this sad business now though. Ye go and enjoy yer day. When would ye like me around tonight?”

 

“How bout at dusk?” She said smiling, feeling brighter already at the prospect of company for dinner and an extra mouth to help her eat some of the food she had brought with her.

 

“Aye, sounds good. I will see ye then,” he turned to go back to his weeding when he suddenly stopped, “If you run into Blackwall while yer out maybe you'd like to invite him too? I can vouch for the man, he's a decent lad. He can be a little quiet sometimes, but he's very appreciative of a good meal.”

 

“I'll do that if I see him,” She smiled and waved a goodbye as she set off on her run.

 

* * *

 

“ _Maker's breath! I'm so unfit,_ ” Des leaned over and rested her hands on her knees, trying to control her breathing. She could hardly believe how out of practice she was, she had barely been at it for twenty minutes and she was already exhausted. She laid down on the ground for a moment and looked up at the sky, through the canopy of trees. The cool breeze mingled with the sheen of sweat that covered her, she took a sip of water from the bottle she had strapped her her hip.   
  
****

_**Thwack!** _

 

She sat up quickly and looked around for the source of the loud noise that had just cracked through the silent woods. A moment later it came again,

 

_**Thwack!** _

 

Des stood up and hesitantly following the direction of the noise. Peaking around a tree she spotted a small log cabin and standing in front, with an axe in his hand, was a large shirtless man. A blush crept over her cheeks immediately. The man brought the axe over his head and sunk it down into the block of wood he had in front of him,

 

_**Thwack!** _

 

She flinched at the loud sound and tried to tell herself to walk away before she was noticed, but found herself unable to look away from him. It had been such a long time since she had seen any man, other than Sam, in a state of undress and he was so different to Sam in every way. Where Sam was lanky and pale, this man was broad and well muscled. He had a bit of a paunch but was otherwise well built. She couldn't believe how hairy he was either, Sam had been practically hairless compared to this man. The axe wielding stranger had a thick beard and dark hair that ran just past his shoulders, with streaks of grey that made her wonder about his age. His body was also covered in the same dark hair and she found herself licking her lips as her eyes trailed down the line of hair that disappeared below the front of his pants.

 

He dropped the axe and grabbed a cloth from his back pocket, wiping it across his sweaty brow. She quickly turned to make her exit and stood on a branch that snapped loudly under her shoe.

 

“Shit,” she whispered, slowly turning to see if the man had noticed her.

 

Her eyes locked with his, “ _shit!_ ” She thought. He had noticed.

 

A moment of silence passed between them before he finally said, “hello,” in a very confused voice. She shivered a little, telling herself it was the breeze and not his deep voice that had caused the reaction.

 

She coughed a little and walked closer to where he stood, still wary of the axe that was sitting at his feet, “Hi, sorry to intrude. I was just out for a run and I heard some loud noises and came to investigate and I found you...chopping wood,” she suddenly realised she was rambling.

 

He was silent for a moment and then chuckled a little, surprising her, “you heard a strange noise in the woods so you went to investigate. I'd be careful if I was you, that's a good way to get into trouble out here.”

 

She shifted nervously, suddenly uncomfortable. Maybe approaching him had been a bad idea.

 

He seemed to notice her discomfort and added, “I mean to say, there's wolves and few giants around these parts. You have to be careful,” he gave her a smile that completely transformed his stern face, “you must be Des?”

 

Her eyebrows shot up, “how did you know that?”

 

“I'm Blackwall, I'm the caretaker at the Montilyet's cottage you're staying at. Josephine told me about you.”

 

“Oh yes! Of course, Blackwall. She told me about you also. I can't believe I didn't put two and two together... nobody else even lives out here aside from Fergus.” She looked the man over again. He wasn't what she was expecting at all, she had been expecting someone closer to Fergus' age. Now that she was closer to him she realised that he looked closer to her age. She also noticed that the streak of grey that highlighted his hair, also ran through his beard and his eyes were a piercing blue that looked almost grey in the light. The beard complimented a handsome face that sported high cheekbones, deep set eyes and soft, shapely lips.

 

“Have you enjoyed your time here so far?” He said.

 

“It's been lovely. Last night was my first night, it was a little hard to adjust to how quiet it is out here. I'm so used to the city, sadly.”

 

He chuckled quietly, “I could imagine how different it must be then.”

 

“Have you ever lived in the city?” She could swear for a moment that she saw a look of discomfort cross his face.

 

“Not really.”

 

When he didn't offer anything else she decided to change the subject. Wondering if maybe she hadn't imagined his unease.

 

“I ran into Fergus earlier and invited him to dinner, he suggested if I ran into you that I invite you also. I have more food that I could possibly eat and need some help getting through it. He said you might be interested in helping out,” She smiled.

 

He smiled, considering her for a moment. She tensed slightly when it seemed that he might say no. She felt silly for inviting the shirtless man she had just met in the woods to have dinner with her and an old gardener, of course he was going to say no.

 

“Who am I to refuse to an invitation from a lady, especially an invitation that includes the promise of food,” he finally said, with humour in his voice.

 

She smiled, “excellent, well I just asked Fergus to come to the cottage at dusk, so feel free to come along then.”

 

“Should I bring anything?”

 

“No, thank you. I have a lot of food at the cottage, no need to bring a thing...Well, maybe a shirt. You might get cold otherwise,” she inwardly cringed as soon as the joke left her mouth. It hadn't come off sounding as funny or smooth as it had in her head.

 

It was a moment before he realised she had made a joke, he laughed looking down at his exposed chest, “I think you're probably right, sorry I didn't put a shirt on to talk to you...” she swore that she could see a hint of a blush creep into his cheeks, but she couldn't be sure with his beard, “Ok, well I will see you tonight then-” he paused for a moment, “-I promise I'll be fully clothed,” he said with a wink.

 

Now it was her turn to blush, she took a little gulp before yelling, “see you tonight!”

 

“ _Not what I was expecting at all,_ ” she thought with a blush as she turned to walk away.

 


End file.
